


When there's no trust...

by thegirlwhofangirled



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I just want my boy Stiles to get some loving, If Jeff's not giving me Sterek then he should give me some Coriles, coriles - Freeform, just saying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhofangirled/pseuds/thegirlwhofangirled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new girl in town who smells like  pack and with the Alpha pack wreaking havoc Stiles and Scott can't afford to trust anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When there's no trust...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't even know why I wrote this? I love me some Sterek but if that never happens I would like some Coriles. I wrote this a while ago when the new cast was announced and I had it on my tumblr and decided to post it here. I know it's dumb but I don't care. Still debating whether I should write more for these two or not.

[ ](http://s1240.beta.photobucket.com/user/majopeca24/media/corilestrust_zps69b0558e.png.html)

“Guys, she’s looking at us again.” Lydia hissed.

Stiles lifted his gaze from his plate of curly fries and looked at the girl sitting in the corner. Her name was Cora and she had arrived to Beacon Hills just as the Alpha pack had decided to drop by. Imagine that?

“I still think we should talk to her.” Scott murmured looking at Stiles pointedly.

“No, I already told you. We can’t trust her, we know nothing about her.”

“But I already told you, she’s not a werewolf.”

“Yes, but you said something was off about her scent? That it reminded you of a wolf? a pack?”

Scott nodded.

“Then we can’t trust her. We can’t take that chance until we find out more about her.”

—————————————————————————————————————————

From the other side of the room Cora watched the small pack quietly. She knew Scott was a beta, that much she had found out. But she still didn’t know how the redhead and the buzz cut came into play. Stiles, that was his name. 

Her cell phone vibrated in her pocket and she answered.

“Yes?” she murmured.

“Have you found him yet?” an anxious voice whispered from the other end of the line.

She fiddled with her bracelet as she tried to come with an answer that wouldn’t get her into trouble. 

“No.” she breathed.

“Did you at least talk to the beta?”

She raised her head and looked at the table where Scott sat talking animatedly with the redhead.

“No.” she answered one more time.

“Dammit, Cora we don’t have time for this we need to find Derek. What about the Stiles kid,have you approached him?”

Cora resisted the urge to roll her eyes and huffed in exasperation.

“No, I haven’t.”

“You need to do it, and fast. We’re running out of time.”

“I can’t trust him, not yet.”

She bit her lower lip worriedly and looked up only to find a pair of honey brown eyes watching her warily. Damn the kid, why was he so perceptive? She stopped talking and met his stare head on with a quirked eyebrow. If she was hoping to intimidate him she completely failed because Stiles only tilted his head glared at her more. _Great_ This was going to be a very interesting year. 


End file.
